warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Lanka
| elemental damage = 100.0 | crit chance = 25.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 300.0 | charge speed = 1.5 | charge crit chance = 25.0 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | charge punch through = 5.0 | conclave = 80 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = | users = Sniper Crewman The Sergeant Nullifier Crewman Corrupted Nullifier Perrin Sequence Operatives }} The Lanka is a Corpus sniper rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. While identical in appearance to the 'retired' Snipetron, the Lanka functions very differently, using a charged-shot mechanic that deals increased damage by holding down the weapon attack button for 1.5 seconds. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Silent. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machinery-enemies. ** can be combined with or to make or , both of which are effective against various different types of Grineer. *Very high full charge damage (300), scales well with elemental mods. *Innate 5m Punch Through distance. *High Critical Chance. *Good Status Chance. *The largest magazine capacity among Sniper Rifles. *Pinpoint accuracy. Disadvantages: *Impossible to create a pure elemental build consisting of other elements due to its innate damage, which makes this weapon less flexible in damage choice. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Projectile travel time can make hitting targets at range challenging, especially those capable of sudden erratic movements (such as various types of Infested, or small targets like Ospreys) *Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *Deals one third of full/charged damage when fired prematurely. Notes *As with other weapons that deal Elemental Damage instead of physical damage, the Lanka's innate damage is added last in regards to elemental combinations. In order to create elemental combinations that require damage, you will have to add Stormbringer or High Voltage. *Charged shots can be fired at 33% charge, sacrificing damage in exchange for fire rate. Tips * Increasing the fire rate will reduce charge time. A combination of Speed Trigger, Shred, and Vile Acceleration can reduce it down to 0.53 seconds. Vile Acceleration gives the greatest decrease per mod capacity. * Adding a rank 2 Wildfire will give you two extra bullets, a rank 4 Magazine Warp will give you three. Combine both for a total of 15 bullets in the magazine. * It performs optimally at the edge of an open air map. * All 'charge weapons' (guns) are now capable of holding their charge during a sprint, and as long as the user starts the charge, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. This is a useful trait for the mobility of the user. ** Using elevators and opening coop doors also does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. ** Wall running will not cancel the charge, edge grabbing will. ** Using a skill will cancel the charge. * The low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles can be alleviated in a few ways: ** Using a fully-ranked Sniper Ammo Mutation will make all ammo pickups give between 1 to 15 sniper rounds, depending on pickup type. ** Using the Sniper Scavenger aura will make sniper ammo pickups give 25 rounds at max rank, instead of the usual 10 rounds. ** Alternatively, Team Ammo Restores can be used as needed. * Heavy Caliber can be used on the Lanka with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy, as its slow rate of fire ensures that its shots will always land on its crosshair. Heavy Caliber will affect the spread of additional bullets created by Split Chamber however. * As of Update 11.3.0, the Lanka possess a very high innate punch-through, making Metal Auger unnecessary while Shred becomes less effective. * Terminal Velocity can be used to increase shot flight speed. At max rank, it will increase the Lanka's fully-charged shot velocity to 320m/s. Trivia * Lanka is the name of an island fortress in Hindu mythology. This fortress is said to surpass even modern-day structures. * The Lanka is either a railgun or a coilgun. Two different real life weapon types that work by 'firing' projectiles using magnetism. ** In real life, projectiles fired by either gun would be accelerated to incredibly high speeds, so the slow projectile speed of the Lanka's shots may be to balance out the Lanka's high damage and accuracy. * The Lanka is used by Sniper Crewmen, The Sergeant, Nullifier Crewmen (as well as their corrupted counterparts), and Perrin Sequence operatives. Bugs *The Lanka's projectile will shoot off in a random direction when the barrel is "in" a nearby enemy, due to the length of the weapon's barrel. *While its noise level is marked as 'Alarming' in the UI, the Lanka is a silent weapon. *The option to select a skin under "Appearance" is not visible if the Shock Camo Lanka skin is not currently owned. *Currently the Lanka and other energy-based weapons such as the Dera cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. *The will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Media CBNefLanka.jpg|Lanka in the hands of The Sergeant. Lanka1.png|Lanka really needs a re-skin. LankaNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lanka reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Lankadarthmufin.png Shock Camo Lanka.png|Lanka with the Shock Camo Skin. Lanka Colour Customization.png|Lanka Colour Customization Lanka.JPG|A Lanka with Color Customization options shown. -TheStag Warframe LANKA - Ignore Armor and Fantastic VS Ambulas (U 9.3.4) Warframe Lanka 2.0 Warframe Lanka Pro Builds 4 Forma update 14.6.1 Skins DazzleLanka.png|Shock Camo Lanka See also * Snipetron, the retired weapon that the Lanka's model is based on. * The Sergeant, the boss that uses the Lanka. * Sniper Crewmen, the Corpus units who use this weapon. * Corrupted Nullifier, the Corrupted units who use this weapon. de:Lanka fr:Lanka Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Research Category:Electricity Damage Category:Corpus Category:Update 8